You're a Supernova
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: People often compared each other to stars. However, Iwaizumi didn't feel like it could describe Oikawa Tooru. Indeed, for him, Oikawa is a supernova.


_So this was inspired by "Supernova" by the Devil Wears Prada, but it went on another direction, obviously_

 _And I'm not an expert on space stuff so I'm sorry for the inaccuracies_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **You're a Supernova**

 **.**

Iwaizumi had realized something long ago. He often heard people compare others to stars. Shining brightly from far away. Well, more or less brightly from more or less far away. True it was a cute analogy. Comparing people to stars could be considered nice, however he didn't feel like it could describe Oikawa Tooru.

For once, Hajime was glad that Oikawa made him watch so many space documentaries. Mostly aliens but sometimes it was just about space. Now, he could find a space analogy to describe him.

Indeed, for him, Oikawa is a supernova.

And that's what was worrying him so much.

But he didn't get to this conclusion until much recent times. During one of their most recent night star gazing.

Here they were, lying in the grass watching the night sky. It has been a while since they last did something like that. Actually, it might have been years even. Since they were twelve probably. After entering middle school and starting having more practice for volleyball they were too tired to spend hours watching the night sky in the cold. And they couldn't do it in the backyard. The light pollution was too bad and Oikawa whined way too much if he didn't have a clear view.

"But Iwa-chan ! Imagine if there are UFOs ! Or aliens ! Out there ! And we miss them because of the light !" He complained every time. Iwaizumi would always cave in and they'd go hiking a bit, not too far from home, but far enough to have a clear sky.

And here they were once again. After years of not going back. When their high school years were almost over. When their high school volleyball years were over. When they should actually be studying for their exams.

Iwaizumi wouldn't actually acknowledge the fact that he missed those nights. It was like they were all alone and didn't have to worry about anything. It was strangely calming. As if nothing could touch them here.

It was strange to get back there.

Lying under the stars, with nothing else around other than the trees. Loosing track of time. Spending hours in silence just watching the night sky.

They both really missed it.

"We'll keep in touch right Iwa-chan ?" Oikawa suddenly asked.

Hajime turned towards him surprised. He raised himself on his elbow and punch Tooru's shoulder, but not with any real strength.

"Of course dumbass ! Why would you think otherwise ?" He let himself fall back down.

Oikawa didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the stars. Iwaizumi frowned. Usually Oikawa wouldn't stay silent. Even during the nights they spent together. It was somewhat worrying. Not like he didn't spend a good part of his time worrying about Oikawa.

He was about to ask what was bothering him, but Tooru cut him off, changing the topic.

"Do you ever think about what kind of celestial object you'd be ?"

He was used to the strange and somewhat unexpected questions Oikawa would ask late at night so it didn't phase him that much. But usually, these questions, if they were about space, would end up being about aliens or stupid scenarios that Oikawa's imagination would create. But he had never asked anything like that. So it took him a bit by surprise.

"No ? Why ?"

He waited for the other to explain what he meant by that. He had never thought about this before. What had passed through his head to ask something like that ?

"Hmmm, nevermind," Oikawa dismissed his previous question.

Iwaizumi was unconvinced by his answer but he let it pass and they fell into a comfortable silence once again. The night was too peaceful for him to ask what was wrong. He'd ask again in the morning and won't let Tooru brush it off. But not tonight.

Hajime watched the night sky closely. He could see the Milky Way and he tried to recognize the constellations in the sky. Tooru had tried to make him remember a lot of them when they had been children. And honestly, he could recognize a few of them. He could see Ursa Major, Ursa Minor with the North Star at its end, Cassiopeia and its W shape, and Orion because of the three stars aligned as his belt.

He closed his eyes, a small smile making its way onto his lips. Truly Tooru had contaminated him with his passion of space. It wasn't actually that surprising with how many nights they spent star gazing and how many documentaries they watched about aliens and space and also the number of movies about aliens. Hajime turned his eyes towards Oikawa, smiling fondly. He needed to stop indulging him if he was that affected already.

Who was he kidding ? Of course he wouldn't stop listening to Oikawa gushing about space and aliens. Of course he wouldn't miss their nights watching dumb alien movies. It was their thing. And he wouldn't change it for anything.

"You know," he started slowly, keeping an eye on Oikawa's reaction. The latter turned his head toward him, curious.

"I think you'd be a red supergiant like Antares," Iwaizumi finished smiling, waiting for his best friend's outburst.

"What ! Do you mean that I'm cold and fat ?" Tooru exclaimed, a little hint of amusement in his voice while he was complaining.

Hajime let a small laugh escape him. He really liked those nights when they could relax together. He just shook his head, trying to find the right words.

"Hm, no. More like you're really luminous," he said with a straight face looking him in the eyes.

That made Oikawa speechless. He could only gape at what his best friend just told him.

"But it's true you're quite large too."

"Iwa-chan !"

At that insult, Oikawa had started to get up and tried to hit Iwaizumi who was laughing at his face.

"Well then I guess you're a white dwarf ! Because you're dense and faint Iwa-chan !"

With that he hurried to get up and leave as fast as he could. But that wasn't fast enough. Iwaizumi had gripped his wrist and was already halfway up himself. So by trying to make him loose his grip, Oikawa lost his footing and sent them both on the ground. They stopped for a moment, not understanding what happened before they started to laugh. Hajime still punched Oikawa in the shoulder, but just slightly.

They lay under the stars again, laughter echoing through the silence of the night.

"You know, I still think you're like a white dwarf," Oikawa said after some time. He then reached for Hajime's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You see, you're reliable and will not stop shining for years and years."

Iwaizumi cocked his head to look at him in incomprehension. He didn't get what Oikawa meant by that. Oikawa seemed to understand that he was lost as he explained.

"Well you see, as far as we know, white dwarfs aren't producing any energy as it is a remnant of a star, as such it is cooling down. There are hypothesis on what will happen when the white dwarf don't have any heat or light left but all the white dwarfs are still emitting light and heat. As far as we know of course."

Hajime nodded at this explanation. Still he didn't like being compared to just a remnant, but it wasn't like it mattered.

"I said you're a red supergiant. It's not just for the luminosity."

That got Oikawa's attention. He was really curious as to why he was qualified as such.

"You shine brighter than anything, but what makes you a red supergiant is that it end up being a supernova. You're even more like a supernova."

And once again, Oikawa was left speechless. What could he answer to that ? He wasn't even prepared to hear that. He hadn't really thought Iwaizumi would listen and remember what he said about stars and space. He was oddly touched.

"Yeah, you're like a supernova. And that scares me."

Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa, a serious expression on his face.

"You're not like a simple star, you shine even brighter than anything else. You're like the most beautiful and ephemeral thing in the universe, but that's the problem, you're way too ephemeral. And I'm afraid one day you'll stop shining. A supernova will vanish after months at most..." he trailed off.

Oikawa spent a few seconds looking at him before hugging him tightly. A wide smile illuminated his face in the darkness of the night. He put his forehead against Iwaizumi's, looking into each other's eyes.

"I didn't know Iwa-chan could be that cheesy and caring," he teased slightly.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi started warningly.

Oikawa didn't say anything else, he just pressed his lips to Hajime's. It was just a short kiss but they were both smiling, happy to be there.

"And, even if I'm a supernova, I'll end up as a neutron star. I won't disappear. So don't even try to get rid of me !" he laughed.

Iwaizumi tightened his arms around Oikawa, trying to hide his smile on the other's shoulder.

"We could also be a binary star," he mumbled.

"What was that Hajime ?"

He detached himself and looked at him in the eyes.

"I said, we could be a binary star."

He saw Oikawa's eyes widen before he started to nod.

"Why didn't I think of that ? And then because you're a white dwarf we would become a cataclysmic variable star !"

He was getting really excited and happy about that. Which was a normal Oikawa-reaction when it came to anything related to space. That and reciting some facts about the universe that people didn't usually know or cared to know.

"Hajime ! We'd shine so brightly ! And together !"

"But isn't there a risk that a cataclysmic variable star end up in a supernova ?"

"Yes, but we'd be together so it doesn't matter ! And we'd be neutron star together too ! Or does Iwa-chan prefer black holes ?"

Iwaizumi punched him to shut him up. Then he got up and gave his hand to Oikawa to get him up faster.

"Hurry up dumbass, it's late, let's get some sleep."

He walked toward the tent they built earlier that day, followed by a pouting Oikawa. They lay down in their duvets, in the dark.

"Don't you dare overwork yourself when I'm not around."

Tooru nodded as he turned to embrace Iwaizumi and settled himself comfortably to sleep.

"If the next time I see you you're a neutron star and not the brightest supernova I swear you will-"

"Hajime," Oikawa cut him off. "You worry way too much." He lifted himself up to blindly try to kiss him before letting himself fall back down. "One one us have to shine. I will take care of myself."

Iwaizumi smiled and nodded, "You better."

And they drifted to sleep in each other's arms, happy, relaxed. They were able to loose track of time here. Their heads were full of stars and drifting away in the galactic sea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Oh on a side note, I'm not sure the supernova that came from a cataclysmic variable star can end up as a neutron star..._

 _And to clear up a few things, red stars are the coldest stars, it's red, orange, yellow,yellow white, white, blue white and blue, with blue stars being the hottest. Also, supernovae shine brighter than any galaxy but they are really ephemeral, they go from minutes to months before they fade away._

 _I think that's it... I really want to write more about stars now..._


End file.
